candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 325/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 79 | previous = 324/Dreamworld | prevtype = Order | next = 326/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 100,000 | moves = 41 }} Difficulty *There are 12 ingredients to be brought down in 41 moves, but an ingredient drops every 5 moves unless you clear the board of ingredients. This means that you have to collect an ingredient every 3 moves. *The moon scale can be hard to balance. *Chocolate can easily dominate the board if not controlled. *The ingredients are worth 120,000 points 12 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 120,000 points, which is more than the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Simply clear the chocolate and bring down the ingredients with striped candies. A striped + colour bomb combination is very useful, but mind the moon scale. *While the moon scale is not as fragile as most other levels in the episode, the massive cascades needed to bring down 12 ingredients can make this level quite dangerous. Furthermore, moon struck comes pretty late, requiring 20 moves to charge up. Despite so, it is better to take risks with special candy combinations rather than passively waiting for moon struck to arrive, as the 5-move moon struck alone is usually not powerful enough to finish the level. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The ingredients are worth 120,000 points. Hence, an additional 20,000 points for two stars and an additional 40,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Even with a reduction of 9 moves, the low two and three star target scores make them easy to achieve. *The player is required to earn an additional 500 points per move 20,000 points / 41 moves = 487.80 points per move for two stars and an additional 980 points per move 40,000 points / 41 moves = 975.61 points per move for three stars. *The huge amount of chocolate can restrict available board space to create special candies. Fortunately, they are relatively easy to clear with five colours. *The chocolate spawner is not much of threat to earning three stars. *Since so many ingredients are required to be dropped in such limited moves, it requires the creation of special candies and their respective combinations. All these give the player plenty of points. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for five moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Trivia *This is one of the few levels whose number of moves is a prime number. Notes Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-27-09-41-55.png|Mobile version Level 325 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Zany Ziggurat levels Category:Levels with 41 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with chameleon candies Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars Category:Hexagon levels